


Ask Your Questions

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [68]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Supernatural Conventions, Voyeurism, bottom!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I was wondering if you are interested in writing about a fictional convenction, maybe in LA, where fangirls are allowed to ask NC-17 personal questions about J2 (J2 are just friends and costars in the beginning.) Something really hot questions like “Is Jared’s cock really as huge as the rumor said?”, “if you were Jensen’s boyfriend, what would you like to do to him in bed?”, “If it’s A/B/O society, do you think Dean/Sam is Alpha or omega?” and so on, and j2 answered all the questions and got super horny. The last fan asked, “What’s the hottest and craziest kinky fantasy you ever had? The question is for both of you, thank you” and J2 answered in unison, “Having sex with Jared/Jensen and let him come in public!” in the end, please let J2’s dreams come trye and let them have life sex in front of fans. Top!Jared, bottom!Jensen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask Your Questions

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is kind of what you hoped for! written for dikondean :)

**Prompt** : I was wondering if you are interested in writing about a fictional convenction, maybe in LA, where fangirls are allowed to ask NC-17 personal questions about J2 (J2 are just friends and costars in the beginning.) Something really hot questions like “Is Jared’s cock really as huge as the rumor said?”, “if you were Jensen’s boyfriend, what would you like to do to him in bed?”, “If it’s A/B/O society, do you think Dean/Sam is Alpha or omega?” and so on, and j2 answered all the questions and got super horny. The last fan asked, “What’s the hottest and craziest kinky fantasy you ever had? The question is for both of you, thank you” and J2 answered in unison, “Having sex with Jared/Jensen and let him come in public!” in the end, please let J2’s dreams come trye and let them have life sex in front of fans. Top!Jared, bottom!Jensen

 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Jensen asked hesitantly.

Jared shrugged. “Look, they’re our fans. They love us and we love them. It’s one convention where we answer their more… _graphic_ questions, and then we get to go home and watch the Cowboys or a movie or something.”

Jensen sighed. “Do you promise not to get mad if I deflect to you?”

Jared threw his arm around his friend. “Obviously not. That’s what friends are for.”

“Hey, I bet you 20 bucks someone’s gonna ask about how big your dick is,” Jensen teased.

“Not taking that bet.”

*

Jared was pretty relieved he didn’t take that bet, because the first question was, “We’ve heard a lot of rumors and read a lot of fanfiction, combined with the fact that we’ve seen Jared wearing Saxx ™ underwear,” The girl blushed. “So, my question is—is Jared’s dick as big as the rumors claim?”

Jensen grinned at him, and Jared could tell exactly what he was thinking. _I told you so_. Jared pinched him under the table. “I’ve never had anyone ask about the size of my dick,” He joked.

“No, but you’ve had millions of people speculate,” Jensen replied. Jared pinched him again. “Stop dodging the question, Jared.”

“Well, I like to think I’m proportional,” Jared replied.

A couple of fans called out, “What do you think Jensen!”

“What makes you think I’ve seen his dick?” Jensen asked incredulously.

Jared gave him one of Sam’s signature bitchfaces. “Jen, we’ve known each other for 10 years. It’s a safe assumption to make that we’ve accidentally seen each other naked at least one point in our lives.”

“True,” Jensen sighed. “Okay, yes, I have seen Jared naked and his dick is as big as you’d expect it to be with a person his size. And now, we’re not having some contest to see whether my dick or Jared’s is bigger. We’re not teenagers.”

Jared grinned at him. “But if we were to have that contest, we know who’d win.”

“Aw, Jared,” Jensen teased. “Don’t be a sore loser.”

The convention really was not as bad as he thought it could be. It was actually kind of funny, when they joked around together. They played it like any other convention, there was just a lot more talk of sex. After the initial awkwardness of talking about their dicks, everything became kind of fun.

“Okay, this is for Jared,” The girl started. “If Jensen was your boyfriend, what would you do to him? In bed, I mean.”

Jensen turned to look at him. “Yeah, Jared, what would you do to me?”  
Jared grinned, but it wasn’t as bright as his normal grin. “To be honest, I don’t know a lot about gay sex.”

“Wonder why,” Jensen muttered under his breath. Jared pushed him playfully. The spot where Jared’s hand was stayed warm and Jensen his focus stay on that spot.

“If Jensen were my boyfriend, I’d want to treat him right,” Jared said. “I’d buy him dinner and some nice wine beforehand.”

Jensen fluttered his eyelashes playfully. “Oh, I’m flattered.”  
Jared shoved him with a smile. “And then, I dunno. I don’t know a lot about how I’d start. I’d be nice, for sure. Maybe I’d blow him first? Everyone likes blowjobs. I don’t have a whole lot of experience with it but I think it would be okay.” Jared avoided looking at Jensen. “I don’t think I’d let him come from that, though, ‘cause who knows if he can get it up after that?”

The crowd laughed and even Jensen cracked a smile and nudged his side. “But anyway,” Jared continued. “I’d blow him and get him really horny and then I’d roll him over. He’s got a great ass, you’ve all seen it. I would try and make it good for him even though it’s supposed to hurt. My friend told me about a guy’s prostate-,”

“Chad,” Jensen coughed. Jared tried to glare at him but ended up grinning.

“Like I was saying, a _friend_ told me about the prostate. It’s supposed to make a guy feel really good. So if I had sex with him I’d try and, uh, hit that spot. I feel like I would want to be gentle with him, but Jensen would get mad and tell me he’s not a girl and to go harder. I’d love that, I’d love to hold him down and–,” He glanced at Jensen, who had his head down and his cheeks were tinged with pink. It wasn’t anger, though, or frustration. It looked like he was embarrassed and maybe even a little aroused. “Yeah.”

A couple of people whistled and for the first time Jared felt embarrassed. He would love to have Jensen in bed underneath him. Jensen would probably be noisy, and never hide any of the noises he’d make when Jared fucked him. He’d want to bring Jared off as quickly as possible just to say that Jared came before him. Jensen was feisty like that.

They went through other questions, like what was Jared’s kinkiest fantasy—having someone tied up and denying them orgasm—to Jensen’s number one kink. There were innocent questions too, like what was their ideal first date, but people really liked to focus on sex.

“In an Alpha/Beta/Omega society, who would be an alpha and who would be an omega with regard to Sam and Dean?” A girl asked.

“Alpha,” Jared and Jensen said together.

Jared snorted. “Please. Sam is bigger and stronger than his brother, and Dean is so motherly. Sam is pure alpha.”  
“Sam is younger and softer than Dean,” Jensen protested. “He couldn’t handle the hunter life, he ran away!”

“At least he had an opinion!” Jared countered. “Dean was an obedient little soldier. Never protested.”

Jensen did have to concede this point. “Alright, fine. Sam can be the alpha.”  
Jared cheered and kissed his cheek impulsively. Both of them froze and looked at each other for a heartbeat. Jared felt a weird sensation, both happy and horny. Jensen’s pupils showed a similar story.

“We have time for one more question,” Someone on the side of the stage announced. Jensen picked a girl in the back, because often times those people got passed over. “What’s your question?”  
Jensen regretted it when she asked, “What’s the hottest and craziest kinky fantasy you ever had? The question is for both of you, thank you.”

Jensen swallowed nervously. Jared said, “Having sex with Jensen and letting him come in public!” at the same time Jensen said, “Having sex with Jared and letting him come in public.”

They stared at each other. “Jensen…”

Jensen didn’t know what happened, but one thing led to another and suddenly Jensen was pawing at Jared’s clothes, trying to take his shirt off and reveal every beautiful, defined muscle on his body. Jared was nibbling on his neck as he undid Jensen’s belt buckle. Someone probably should have stopped them but soon they were lying on top of each other, naked. “Want me to make your fantasy come true?” Jensen asked. “Want to fuck me and let all of the girls see me come? They probably have some video cameras, too. They’d be all over the internet in a few hours.”

Jared nibbled on his neck. “We’re gonna have to find some way to open you up, sugar, since I don’t have any lube.”  
Jensen lifted his hips. “Use spit and your fingers. You may be big, but I can take it.”

We’ll see how you think in a few minutes,” Jared murmured. He held two of his fingers out to Jensen. “Suck.”

Jensen took the fingers into his mouth and sucked them messily, making sure they were dripping with saliva. Jared worked them into his ass, offering Jensen a third finger to suck on. When he got three fingers scissoring Jensen open and making sure Jensen was good and horny, he rubbed some spit on his cock. “I’m gonna give it to you real good, Jen.”

“Put your money where your mouth is,” Jensen shot back. “Get in me.”

Jared did as he asked and slipped his cock into Jensen’s ass. It was a little rough, spit was not an excellent substitute for lube, but damn if Jensen didn’t look good. Jared loved the way he arched on his cock, the way Jensen gasped or moaned every time Jared managed to hit his prostate. Jensen’s hands went up to hang onto Jared, his hips rising and giving Jared a better angle to fuck him. One of Jared’s hands started to jack Jensen off. His hips humped into Jared’s hand and Jensen cried, “Jared!” before he came all over his hand.

Jared wanted to make Jensen orgasm every day if that was the face he made. Jared dug his nails into Jensen so hard there were half moon shapes and his own orgasm spurted inside his costar.

“Holy fuck,” Jensen panted.

Jared nodded. “I can’t believe we just did that.”

Jensen swiped his finger through the come dripping out of his ass. “I know what the number one youtube video will be tomorrow.”

 

  
 


End file.
